Relaxing after work
by GinevraFangirl
Summary: After tiring days for these members of the Golden Trio, they come home for a lighthearted evening. Yet... some awkwardness? Some light fluff!


_Disclaimer: I am not JKR. Inspired by KatieBell70's story, A Day in the Life._

It had been an exhausting day. There had been several 'sightings' of dark wizards that day, false alarms made by people wanting to meet the two Aurors of the Golden Trio. They rushed there, only to be invited in for some butterbeer. At the Auror' complaints, the persons were warned and the incidents had unfortunately been leaked to the Prophet, causing additional trouble and boring paperwork. Ron hated paperwork, unsurprisingly, but wasn't exempted this time by his best mate. He couldn't wait to reach home and get some rest.

A whispered "Alohomora" opened the door to his apartment. He lived in a Magical community, but didn't want the general public to know his inability at non-verbal spells. Ron and Hermione's apartment in Godric's Hollow was very cosy, and beautifully done. Not wanting to fight, Ron took no part in the design, but Hermione had decorated it similarly to the Burrow and Gryffindor Common Room. There was a large fireplace, a couple of comfortable armchairs, a sprawling couch, a bookshelf that covered an entire wall and Gryffindor hangings. Their dining room had a large wooden table and wooden chairs that could be transfigured into benches and a tiny platform for cooking that they rarely used. Ron had insisted on Chudley Cannon's posters for the bedroom, an argument that ended in a compromise and only one wall for him, one wall as bookshelf for her and the rest for work timetables, doodles and pictures. The bathroom was similar to the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts.

Ron decided that what he needed was a tiny glass of firewhisky, enough to relax him, but not enough to be scolded by his girlfriend. He had just taken a large sip and gotten comfortable by the fire when she came in. Hermione Granger, quite possibly the love of his life, looking gorgeous in her Ministry robes and a bag of food in her hand. As soon as she saw him, she smiled hugely and walked up him. To his surprise, she grabbed the glass of alcohol and downed it all in one go. However, before Ron could ask about that, she went to the kitchen and deposited her bag there. It smelled like Chinese food. When she came back, her coat was off, and she sank herself into the sofa.

"Bad day?" Ron was curious to know the cause of Hermione's un-Hermione-ish behaviour.

She groaned.

"Don't ask. It is really irritating to hear that bastard (Diggory's successor) be so rude to our clients. He even refers to goblins as 'Goblin', how stupid is that? I intervened and told him that goblins have names, and the goblin decided to only deal with me from the entire department. All day goblins were reporting to me with their problems." Her tone was annoyed, but Ron could sense her pride at making a difference.

"You did a great thing, Hermione. Your superiors will have to follow your example now, especially with you being part of the Golden Trio and all that."

She smiled at him gratefully.

"Speaking of the Golden Trio, me and Harry had to run all over England to hunt fake death eaters, just to be invited in for a chat over some tea and cake. Bloody twats, don't they know we don't have time for their bullshit?"

"Language, Ron. As if you didn't know that would happen when you signed up."

"True." Ron grinned. "Let's go eat Chinese. What did you bring?"

"Just some noodles and salad. You _are_ on a diet, you know."

Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the dining table. Hermione took out two plates and served them the noodles. Ron, being Ron, immediately stuffed his face full and let out a relieved breath.

"You know, growing up with the Weasleys, you should have had better table manners."

"An bab her choo wong." He swallowed, and repeated himself. "And that's where you're wrong. I grew up in a family with 7 kids, including Fred and George. If you weren't fast, you didn't eat.

"Hmm... I never thought of it that way."

"I am right, and you're wrong? Has hell frozen over?"

"Shut up, you prat." It was always hard for Hermione to admit she was wrong.

Ron laughed, causing several morsels of food to come flying out of his mouth. She hit him.

" _Ron!_ That's digusting! Close your mouth while eating!"

He sobered up instantly. Hermione was a scary being when she was angry.

"Sorry." He swallowed. "Any news about anyone?"

"Yes, actually. I heard Luna got herself a boyfriend."

He spit out the sip of water he had taken. " _What?_ When? Who would date her?"

"That's really rude. You don't think she can be liked!?" Hermione seemed outraged.

"No – I mean – of course... not – just – you know – she" Ron spluttered before wisely shutting up.

She gave him a nasty look. "Rolf Scamander. Newt Scamander's grandson. She wrote me a letter today."

"Oh... that's erm... wonderful."

"Yes, it is. She seems quite happy. I hear he is quite large and good at it."

This time, it was the noodles that came flying out of Ron's mouth. "Bloody hell, woman! Was that really necessary? I can't believe she wrote that in a letter."

"We are very good friends, Ron. Don't you discuss your antics with the guys?"

His ears reddened. "No, of course not. Harry and I definitely don't as he is with my sister, and I am with his best friend. George and Charlie try getting it out of other people, but not me, cause they respect and are scared of you. Neville's too embarrassed. The guys at work worship us. There's no one left!"

"Oh, right, sorry."

An awkward silence settled. Ron's face kept getting redder as something hit him.

"Wait... does that mean you discuss it with Ginny and Luna?"

He watched with disbelieving eyes as she reddened as well.

"Er... it might have come up a few times. I only said good things, I swear."

"Ooookay..."

They finished their dinner in silence. Ron headed to their bedroom, while Hermione instructed the dishes to clean themselves and chose a book to read. When she entered the bedroom, Ron was already in the covers.

"Ron? If you don't want, I won't discuss it." She sounded nervous.

Silence. Until-

"It's fine, really. I don't mind being praised."

She laughed. "Prat."

"Come, let's sleep."

"I am not that tired."

"I have a idea of what we can do before going to bed."

"You aren't very subtle, Mr. Weasley."

"I know." He smirked.

 _A/N: Slightly naughty, so T rating is appropriate. Hope you find it slightly funny.  
_


End file.
